pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Laser Shark
Not to be confused with the normal Shark, or the Idol of the same name The Shark with a Frickin' Laser Beam Attached to Its Head, often shortened to the Laser Shark '''or '''Shark With Lasers is a shark with a laser gun attached to its head that first appeared in Ep 25: Sharks with Frickin' Laserbeams Attached to Their Heads. It has a dorsal fin, pectoral fins, pelvic fins, an anal fin, and a caudal fin. It has maroon eyes, five gill slits on each side of its head and a second smaller dorsal fin. It is also colored grey with a white underside. History :This section contains information that is not part of the Pocket God World. The first reference as to how the Laser Shark got its laser is in the Pocket God Comics where Nooby sees carvings on the wall of the temple depicting two humans from an alien ship attaching the laser onto a normal shark's head. It is presumed that the wall has carvings of every update done to the Pocket God game and Dave Castelnuovo and Allan Dye are portrayed as alien humans landing and performing changes to the world, i.e. updates to the game, like giving the shark its lasers. Castelnuovo has said that the origin of the Laser Shark will be elaborated on in later releases of the comic. Overview How to Summon It While you're in the Underwater Area, toggle on the "Shark Blast Game" item in the Island menu. The Chum Bucket will appear at the bottom of the screen. Tap or drag your finger across the chum bucket to pull the chum (a fish skeleton with the head and tail still remaining) out of the bucket. Drawn by the scent, the Laser Shark will appear. Mini-Game The shark swims back and forth across the screen. While on-screen, a cross-hair appears, which can be controlled by the accelerometer, and a button near the chum bucket, which controls the firing. This is a mini-game where you have to blast as many Pygmies as you can with the shark's laser. The mini-game ends when the shark leaves the screen (it leaves the screen if you haven't blasted Pygmies while the shark crosses the screen twice). There are achievements for reaching certain numbers of shark blasts. Pygmy Chum If you drag the chum to a Pygmy, the Pygmy will hold it and have an extremely nervous look. The shark will then swim over to the Pygmy devour both the Pygmy and the chum. Dragging a Pygmy to a different spot causes it to drop the chum where you picked him up. Pocket God Comics The Laser Shark is possibly the main antagonist of the Pocket God Comics series. The shark first appeared in "The Gem of Life: Part 1", when it almost ate Klak, before an octopus does instead. The Laser Shark is featured on the cover of Pocket God Issue 1 and on the cover of Pocket God Issue 16. The shark has appeared in all comics so far, all times trying to either eat the Pygmies, or shooting at them with the laser. In issue 5, the shark finally eats one of them, Booga. The shark always sneaks up on the Pygmies, such as when the Pygmies abandon their raft, the shark sneakily grabs Dooby by the skirt and pulls him underwater. It is possible for the Laser Shark to be electrocuted by his own laser, as happened when Ooga threw a Spear into the laser's opening. Also, when the Pygmies were being chased by Piranhas, the Shark shot at the piranhas instead of the Pygmies. The circling of Sand Island suggests that it is the same person as the original Shark. The Laser Shark lost its laser at issue 16 when Teela dives in after it and succeeds. After that, the Laser Shark doesn't appear in the future issues. Sharks with Frickin' Laser-beams Attached to their Heads.png The shark with lasers.png|The Laser Shark with Dooby Shark-1 (Color).jpg|Sketches of the Laser Shark for the comic books Issue24-LaserShark.jpg|A secret reappearance of the Laser Shark Shark The Laser Shark looks the same as the standard shark, but with added lasers clamped around its head. Name Though the Shark and the Laser Shark are the same creature, the name "Laser Shark" was confirmed on the Pocket Blog by Bolt Creative and that its origins may be explained in the Pocket God Comics. Laser Shark Skin Pack The Laser shark has its own customisation pack known as the 'Laser Shark Skin Pack' that was introduced in Ep 39: Challenge of the Gods, which lets the player customize the Laser Shark in several ways. The pack replaces the shark with various creatures and a variety of lasers. Trivia * The Laser Shark is a reference to the 1997 film Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery, more specifically to the scene where Dr. Evil asks for "sharks with frickin' laser beams on their heads." * The Shark and Laser Shark are the first and only non-boss creatures in Pocket God that get their own skin pack. * The Laser Shark uses the same sprite (a two-dimensional/three-dimensional image or animation that is integrated into a larger scene) as the shark, but with added laser beams. * The Laser Shark contradicts that the Pocket God World is set in prehistoric times, as that kind of technology didn't exist back then. However, the Pocket God Comics suggest that the laser is "alien" technology. * Although usually sharks are quite docile, the Laser Shark is ruthless and violent, attacking anything with chum. * Perhaps by coincidence, the icons for 'Ep 8: Jump the Shark' and 'Ep 25: Sharks with Frickin' Laser-Beams Attached to Their Heads', which introduced the shark and Laser Shark respectively, both use the colour orange as the background colour, and are both shark-related. * According to the shark's sprite, it has maroon-coloured eyes, but in the icon for Ep 8: Jump the Shark, they are blue. It should also be noted that in the icon for Ep 25: Sharks with Frickin' Laserbeams Attached to Their Heads, the Laser Shark also has maroon-coloured eyes. This probably means the eyes are meant to be maroon. *In issue 24, a picture of the Laser Shark shooting a pygmy is seen inside a nest/house in the bird men territory. *Pocket God gets a lot of brilliant ideas from movies. Ex: Wilbur=Wilson from the movie Castaway. Tom=Tom Hanks from Castaway. Category:Antagonists Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Pocket God Comic Wildlife Category:The Underwater Area Interactions Category:Pocket God Category:Wildlife Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Pocket God Comic Characters